


Restless

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [3]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Blood, Crossover Pairings, Deer, Drabble, Dragons, Elemental Magic, F/F, Fear, Femslash, Food, Hunters & Hunting, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kitsune, Magic-Users, Sharing, Snow and Ice, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could see that Mizuki was getting impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

Cynder could see Mizuki's tails shifting restlessly over her back, waiting for the hunt to finally begin. The enormous stag was meandering over the snow-covered grass, eating leisurely. She summoned her Fear element, more specifically, a Piercing Siren Scream and released it - the incredibly high-pitched sound slammed into the deer and paralyzed it. For a moment, she raised her right paw to her throat it was odd not feeling the gem on her collar. Truly, she would never be able to thank Mizuki enough for freeing her. Mizuki shifted from human form into her kitsune form and darted out of the underbrush leaping at the stag's throat. Blood gushed onto the snow when she sank needle-sharp teeth into its throat then ripped it out. She glided across the snow, knocked the stag over with a paw then slit its stomach open. Herself and Mizuki settled in to eat.  


End file.
